


Idea Fleshing out

by ErrorError_system_failure



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, My inner demons, Undertale (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ava is aaron's daughter, Ava is aphmau/irene's reincarnation daughter, Ava is the new queen of the werwolves, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Dream/Clay, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bad guy dream, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Don't time travel to far, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled to gods AU, Fatherinnit, Gulity Dream, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), He forgets himself but remembers, He may cry who knows, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I May make Crossovers later, It's not my idea but i might write it, Karl is Sans, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), No beta I die like tommy did during the lightining Strike, Other, Phil waston is a bad parent, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tell me some idea's and i might write them and never post them, The child does not kill himself goddamn it, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tommy Ansgt, Tommy is a better father then phil, Tommy is a medic, Tommy is not in a good place, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, bite me, or maybe i will, sudicial TommyInnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorError_system_failure/pseuds/ErrorError_system_failure
Summary: I’m gonna be posting idea’s and I may or may not write further into them depending on the response
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Tommyinnit & Original Character, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

This will also be used an updated for work schedule to allow you guys to know if I may be slowed down by work or otherwise with adding a new chapter. 

Hope y’all enjoy it!

This is also where I’ll be answering Questions for anyone of stories. If you ask in the stories I will give quick answers, But if you ask here. I may go in-depth


	2. Medic Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy’s a medic, All hell breaks lose

So here’s an idea

Tommy is a medic. He’s the one who’s been healing everyone during the wars. He’s the one who’s been dealing with injuries and the like.

So when Dream takes Tommy’s disks after he tried to help someone during fighting, he refuses to heal Dream. 

Now every Server has a main healer, A healer who can send out healing pulses to server Members and Admins. They are the only ones above Admins, In a way. 

(Yes he was also the healer on SMP earth, Techno has gotten so many Lectures from him and he doesn’t even know it was Tommy)

Then came the I’manburg bullshit and he was stress making potions. Nor did it help during the election, he was doing most-if not all the Paperwork. 

It was certainly a stressor during the Exile with his brother and had passed out from stress over ten times. Not a fun thing

Then came Gogys house and The court session.

It lead to his exile and still no body knew he, of all people was the medic. So he decided to say fuck them all, Take everything he had from Logstedshire, Run away and remove all medic Influence.

Most medics have to undertake an othe, Normally this wouldn’t be aloud. But due to the sheer amount of stress and how everyone laughed it off when Tommy said he was the medic, Well they’re gonna regret it. 

It was obvious to everyone as soon as the medics influence was gone and sent everyone into a panic. 

Dream contacted the league of Medicine about this. No, Tommy hasn’t invalided his oth and dream was 

Dream, “.......Tommy.........As in TommyInnit?”

Them, “yes, he should have told you. Did he not- No it says he did in his file. So why are you confused?”

Dream, “we kinda thought he was joking.......We didn’t think he was being real”

That news sent the whole serve into a panic, Accepted for ranboo and Ghostbur

Ghostbur, “I’ve known sense SMP Earth! :D I was the Admin and he was the medic! :D”

Philza and techno get whiplash, They had made enemies with the Medic!??!? Oh shit!!!!

Ranboo, Shurgging “He told me, I didn’t laugh it off.”

So yes, in leads to a server wide Search, As Tommy has built his own house well far away from them with ranboo and Ghostbur.


	3. Exiled to Gods AU

I was looking at tumblr and saw this AU where qauckity gets exiled with Tommy, Cause of el rapids.

It’s just filled with crack, They give Dream a mental Breakdown and drive everyone crazy. They build Random walls and other things.

If you want to see everything included on this go check out scrollingfan on tumblr


	4. Tommy Is a better Parent

In which tommy is a better Philza. 

Yes, this will hold Bad parent! Philza. 

So basically, takes place after the 16th. Tommy needed to get away from everyone, Anyone really. So he leaves the dream SMP, He stays in the server but goes elsewhere. He ended up in a village between a spruce biome and Flower Forest. It’s half a day’s travel from the village to the ocean. 

The village population is small, So when tommy asks about missing food from his shed, It’s not easy to teel who's doing it. It’s a few days later he runs across a group of three children from various ages. The eldest was a wither hybrid with glowing white eyes and black hair with parts of pale skin having been black patches. The second Oldest is a regular human with green eyes and light brown hair. The Youngest was a piglin hybrid with bright pink hair, Pig ears and tail, Not to mention earie familiar red eyes. 

They end up staying with tommy after some time. The eldest goes by Thirteen, The Second Cat and the youngest Pigstep. 

They get along and at some point they call him dad. He unlike phil, Pays attention to all of them. So when seven months after they came to him and Thirteen goes missing and the other two tell them of the others, He welcomes the newcomers and thirteen home with welcome arms and a lecture and fussing over how worried he was. 

The Newcomers were a group of five. The Eldest was a Parrot Hybrid with Lime green wings, Lime hair with feathers in it, A Lime tail and Yellow eyes. He was rather tall for his age, which was 13. He wanted To go by Far. 

The second Eldest of the group was an Ocelot hybrid. Blonde hair with stripes of black and cyan eyes. They just seemed to be always exhausted. They choose the name Mellohi. 

The third Oldest was an Enderman Hybird mixed with a creeper. They always seemed to be worried about accidenly casuing an expoloiun. They took up the name mall. 

The Fourth was a ram hybird that seemed so worried over their horns. They’re hair was a deep hazel and blue eyes. They gained the name Strad. They held no real bad intenions and he could tell they weren’t schlatt. 

The second youngest was another human. They seemed to have a great sense of balance. They picked the name Ward. Their hair a bright Red and eyes a pure hazel. 

The Youngest was a bee hybird. They seemed to really like the bee farm and flowers he grew. He choose his name to be Chirp. His wings weren’t that big enough for him to fly yet. 

All of them were of various ages. 

Far was Thirteen 

Thirteen, Mellohi and Strad were all Twelve. 

Mall was only a month into being Nine. 

Ward, Pigstep and Chirp were all Eight. 

It’s not until eight years later that Tommy gets found. His children- His Eldest have made names for themselves. 

His Eldest, Far, for his Skills of fighting and Flight. Many know not make him an Enemy when he gets in the air. Hell, He even beat techno’s Skywars and Bedwars Records. Thought even then most didn’t know where he comes from or where he lives. Only that he fights and then disappears. 

Thirteen, Mellohi and Strad are different on that take. Strad had dry cut humor that could make most people be starlted into laughter, Mellohi was a chaos germlin and took no shit when it came down to it. Not to mention, His building skills rivaled only grains and Philza’s. Thirteen was A musician, A lot like wilbur in a way. But Tommy had made sure Thirteen would not be a second wilbur. He taught her that and gave her the love that he and wilbur had been lacking. Hell, he gave all the kids the love and Wilbur lacked. 

Mall was good in their own way. Being as they were. They were known for a dinosaur chair and making cereal. That made him think way too much of ranboo. 

Pigstep was also known in skyblock for beating Techno’s Potato Record. Also, with a weird obsession with Potatos, he’s been in a potato war with Techno and won. Everyone was both full of laughter and Pride when he won. 

Ward and Chirp were formidable Enemies to have in any real area. They often teamed in Bedwars as duo and won quiet often. They were so very alike in different ways 

But They al reminded Tommy of himself and others he knew. 

Far was so much like technoblade. But he had Raised him with Morals. 

Thirteen And strad acted like Wilbur and schlatt before the disaster worlds. But he had raised them on Loyalty. 

Mellohi was so much like philza. But Tommy had raised him to know when to be grounded to the earth and not let his builds take him to high to the point he can’t come down. 

Mall was so much like ranboo. He saw nothing wrong with ranboo, But still he raised her to keep things on her to hide things easier. 

Ward was so much like purpled. But he would always know how to get involed deeply. 

Chirp was to much like tubbo. But he raised him to know his Family and stick to them and stay by their side. 

Pigstep reminded him so much of a younger him. But he taught him to control his anger. 

Male= Far, Mellohi, Mall, Ward, Chirp, Pigstep. 

Female= Strad, Thirteen, Mall 

No Gender= Thirteen, Mall


	5. My Werewolf Diaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and aphmau do look alike don't they?

Okay MCD X Mystreet X My Inner Demons

So we all know about the reincarnations from mystreet, Correct?

Well, What if, Hear me out. 

Ava's (From My Inner Demons) Birth parents were Aphmau and Aaron. 

They trusted Her adoptive parents to protect her, After all most magic was either blocked or remained on the former island of starlight. Which is now where werwolves, Meif'aw and Magic users live together now. Most Memories of them either erased or thought to be nothing more then legend.

Ava can kill a person with her eyes, She has to hide her ears and Tail. 

Ava is seen as the queen of werewolves, The Savior of werewolves. She is the reason the moon will shine with blood. She can create realm barriers at will. 

She knows what she is, How even among her kind she is different. An oddity and sometimes she wishes she were normal.

She's been ruling the Former Island of starlight- Now call the Magi.

She has been ruling ever since she turned 16. She knows what its means to rule for her people.


	6. Phoenix Smp High Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think this?
> 
> cool, I didn't either until I was rewatching the phoenix drop high series

In short, The school year begins at Pheonix drop high and with many new transfer and new students in general. (First year for aphmau) 

In This AU, the school of Essempie Academy of Knowledge was shut down. You can thank dream, Schlatt and Wilbur for that. All three on separate probations, Wilbur for explosives, Schlatt for Ruining several Teachers lives and Dream for a mix of both those two and for threating, Abusing and near-rape of another younger student (AKA tommy). 

So the new students are everyone from the dream Smp. Some of them have magiks and others have witchcraft, Some are werewolves or other hybirds. 

Philza runs a company that parnters with the ro’meaves 

Philza’s has three children Technoblade(Adopted), Wilbur(Adopted) and Tommy (birth) 

Schlatt and tubbo are birth brothers and Puffy is their half-sister, she keeps an eye on schlatt and keeps tubbo stable, Not to mention the youngest of them, Lani 

Hbomb is cousins with Gene and dante, He was sent to live with them after parnets death. 

Sam and Purpled are brothers who live with their parnets. 

Niki and Eret are siblings who live in an Apartment across from Skeppy and bad. 

Callahan, Alyass, Ponk and Punz all lived and grew up in an orphanage with one another. The three ran away at some point before getting an apartment underneath Skeppy and bad. The four all have jobs, They got into essempie by random choice and transfured to Pheonix drop high. 

Antfrost, Bad, George, Sapnap and Dream were all childhood friends. Atleast until Bad moved away and came back, or when dream went power-hungry. Antfrost is distant from george and sapnap, But is still friends with the two 

Karl and jack are both separate cousins of jeffery, Karl from the mom’s side, Jack from the dad’s. Neither of the two are related by blood. 

Quackity and Zenix are half-brothers, Zenix’s dad cheated on his mom with Quackity Mother, Both are pretty much the same age. They don’t hate each other, But they do hate their dad. It why quackity wanted to go to pheonix drop high in the first place. 

Tommy isn’t the closest with phil, Especially when he was younger. Phil neglected tommy in favor of wilbur and techno from ages 1-12. Philza is trying to repair they’re mostly broken relationship. But Phil knows deep down, It will be a long time before Tommy ever calls him dad when it’s not needed. 

Ranboo is sasha’s Second Cousin, Most of the mixed DNA is low on her side of the family, So she has no mob ablity or intscints but rather features from both mobs. 

Wilbur is both Ein and Aphmau’s unknown Older-Half brother, Its not even known to the mothers or father. 

Hybrids: Bad (Angle-Demon mix), Callahan (Deer), Sam/Awesomedude (Creeper), Tommy (Winged), Tubbo (Ram), Schlatt (Ram), Puffy (Ram-Sheep mix), Fundy (Fox hybrid ((Fox Hybrids are mostly considered a mix of Werewolfs and Meif-aw's))), Skeppy (Diamond), Technoblade (Piglin), AntFrost (Cat), Philza (Winged), Ranboo (Endermen-Ghast Mix), Lani(Ram) 

Magik users: Dream (Mind Control), Karl (Time-Travel), Callahan (Healing), Fundy (Electritiy), Wilbur (siren-Like Abilitys), Antfrost (Shapeshifting), Ponk (Growing Fruits with Acid in them), Quackity (Shapeshifting) 

Mob Powers: Sam(Throwable Expolsions), Ranboo( Teleportation and fireballs), Skeppy (Will regularly grow diamonds off himself, He and bad sell them to help pay for the apartment), Tommy and Philza (Flight). 

Witchcraft/witch: Tommy 

Freshmen: Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled, Ranboo 

Sophomores: Karl, Ponk, Punz, Alyass, Fundy, Jack, Hbomb 

Juniors: Sapnap, George, Dream, Antfrost, Bad, Skeppy, Techno, Quackity, Niki, Puffy 

Seniors: Wilbur, Schlatt, Sam, Callahan, 

LazarBeam and Vikkstar when to another school, Sorry if your fans of them!


	7. Philzabrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Imma gonna get hate for this, But this is just an idea. 
> 
> And somewhat removable, If you don't want Philzabrine, Then just make Bad parenst adoptive! Philza. Herobrine is tommys father either way.

Herobrine is Tommy’ father, Philza is his mother. 

Tommy is herobrines son. 

Philza is his mother, Herobrine his father. Tommy was born under a full moonlight stolen from his mother’s arms by Jeb, who wanted to kill him. 

Philza in his grief found two Piglin hybrids and raised them to hide his grief. He raised them to the best of the best feeling so sorry for his son who he never truly got to hold or experience being a mother with, only because of his father. 

Even he was still grieving believing his son was dead. Unaware that Tommy was very much alive- Tommy’s real name was Theseus. Though he never knew that. 

What he did know was his cool uncle Notch, What he did know was his father couldn’t always see him, But always was with him in the nether, what he did know was to stay away from Jeb. 

But also knew other things, Like what it felt like Surviving 2b2t, Like when his family learned that, Like when he moved from 2n2t to Hypixel moving in with his cousin-who was the son of the Alpha Wither, Deo. 

He grew and grew, then he founded Business Bay. His father didn’t what him to go, The reasoning was that in that world there was no nether, thus no contact with his father. 

But then they came to an agreement, so long as Tommy left the server twice a week to come visit him in the nether, No problems would show up. 

But this is where Philza saw him, Tommy. Not knowing he was Theseus who he’d still been grieving for night after night. He was so desperately missing his youngest, That when he saw someone who looked so much like what Theseus would look like when he became older. 

He was felt so guilty for thinking that Tommy was Theseus. When he was thinking about going to Dream’s server, Deo mentioned his older brother Eret was there. Not to mention a nether Axcess. But then before he left, They told him about why they never let Jeb alone with him. 

He learns that he was taken from his mother. That only Jeb knew who his mother was, But never told either herobrine or Notch. Herobrine due to the head injury he got, which caused him to forget so much about philza, Unaware philza believed him to be dead. 

(They had a romance, Around three years long. Both miss each other dearly. He just doesn’t remember philza’s name or what he looks like, But he remembers what they did together, Moments together, Kissing, Going in dates, Augments everything) 

But Wilbur follows him, L’manburg follows with Eret not betraying them due to his relation to Tommy and the panic room was just broken into by dream. 

He gets stuck in jail with Niki. But unlike Niki he couldn’t escape unlike her. He was attempted to be executed along with Tubbo. 

But then he gets exiled and unlike canon Philza, He visits Tommy. And then he learns Herobrine is his father, He thinks Herobrine cheated on him until he learns Tommy’s birth day. (Which He does know because it was the day Jeb tried to kill him and uncle notch saved him and dad.) 

Long story short Techno and Wilbur learn Tommy is philza’s son, They have another parent and that dream is fucked. 

Herobrine rages war one everyone in the server but Eret and The few in L’manburg. 

Tommy grows wings like philza’s.


	8. Mod Mod SMP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes I've been watching way to much aphmau.

I’ve been obessed with Aphmau again, Well mostly her older series. 

So mod mod world x Dream SMP anyone? 

So, information about this world is that each world has its own style of living, such as some worlds like the Dream SMP being based off Minecraft Diaries, so yes tommy is still a witch and shadow knight hybrid. 

But anyways Everyone has counterparts, one main person known as a ‘’player’’ and everyone else is a ‘’Character’’ depending on the world it can mean three deaths, Non-ending deaths or one death. But no matter what world, ‘’Players’’ and ‘’Unenders’’. ‘’Unenders’’ are people who are both A player and Character, They have infinite lives like a player, But There’s only one of them like solo Characters. 

Admins are just high level ‘’players’’, Each has their own unique abilities that belong to them and them alone. The same is for said for ‘’unenders’’. 

So tommy runs away after faking his death in exile and stumbles into the server hub and in his mess to escape, He ends up in Mod Mod world. He’s found by aphmau on her way to her home. It’s a three month wait for her new house and Tommy ends up staying with her. 

Just like in MCD, Tommy drops the m-word or Mother. The two leave to the new house, which is not far from a village. The two deal with the dog problem, Tommy gets a saint Bernard named Zeze and A A great dane named Clara. 

He no longer has either disk and is perfectly okay with that. 

At some point Aphmau gets him a piano and he plays it often for his mom. He still misses a few people. Ranboo who visited him, his Little ocean Star Fundy and The Sweetheart Ghostbur. 

At some point, Modzilla and Other tommy showed up. He said that they could call him Tom or Theseus. Aphmau had only given him a sad smile at that. He was rather interested in Modzilla, Things were different between the people here and how players/unenders treat mods. Sometimes even characters. 

(In my mind, Every Episode that goes by happens on a weekly basis, Like everything happens once in a week. Like one mod= One week goes by) 

Its not until almost seven months later after he’d left that he finally saw some people he knew. Ghostbur was inside the candy dimension along with fundy and Ranboo. 

(By the way this is gonna by interesting with both Modzilla and Polly falling in love and fighting over aphmau. Along with Reese, Goddamn it.) 

Anyways! All three travelers came across the hut built and Introdue themselves, Which has got ten thinking all three are part of a so-called ‘’Hybrid Mod’’. 

Fundy is pissed at that seeing as his job is pretty much creating mods and is upset at how the people of this world treat mods. 

In short Fundy meets his grandmother, Possible other grandparent(s?). 

At some point he learns about Modzilla’s past. Part of him knows that Modzilla can’t go back, He knows why. Well actully, If tommy helped, Modzilla could go back, But not live there or stay there for any longer then a month. 

Theseus bluntly tell modzilla this, Modzilla doesn’t believe him until he screams and yells at him the conquenses. About how he got here in the first place, What tommy and Aphmau were. 

He was in shock, Learning that aphmau, Tommy, Fundy, Ranboo, even Wren/Ghostbur/Ghostwren to an extent, could travel to other dimensions freely. That even they were aware of doing so to quickly, They Understood what it meant to go to far. They knew this better than himself, He would heed their warnings. Part of him just want to see his parents, Just to be able to visit and seem them, Yet at the same time he wants to finally put his old love with polly to rest. To move on to be Aphmau, To be able to to take full care of theseus and Tommy. To be called Grandfather by Fundy. 

But he knows polly wants the same thing so does Reece. He will fight them for Aphmau’s heart, For the chance to be in that family. 

Afterall Children are not meant to fight for there place in a family, No that’s for the people meant for those who wish to love someone romantically in the family. 

Bring it on you two. 

(Also Pollys older sister Stays and gets a small interest in making Aphmau her Lab assitant, AKA her partner)


	9. Freddy's SMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes
> 
> FNAF X Dream SMP

Freddy Fazbears hired Tommy when he was thirteen, cause he was looking for a job other than streaming back then to make money. So he deals with the Animatronics the first night. Panic attack over survival. 

Tommy doesn’t know what to do, Only that he deals with them now. Hes been doing the job for roughly five months until he Eventually figures out whats going on and befriends/Tames the souls of the animatronic. 

He learns of other existing Locations and decides to say fuck it; I’m going to fix this mess. So he goes to the juniors location finds the half-destroyed toy Animatronics, now this land isn’t really owned by anyone and is just forgotten. He manages to Survive and find each of the toys, Minus the puppet. 

At some point He makes way to fazbear Frights only to find it burnt down. He knows someone else is on the trail and ahead of him with the animatronics. So he follows their tracks to the abandoned sister location, Finds the left over animatronics like babybibs, Minireena’s, Lolbit, and Endobear. He brings them to the surface and brings them to the slightly Repaired Building of Juniors where he’s been Hiding the Animatronics he finds and fixes them the best he can. 

Which isn’t much seeing as he only now began to study and learn about this stuff to fix them up. At some point he and Micheal Afton met up with him at the new location. 

He ended up in the nightshift by complete accident. 

Springtrap now fears one(1) Loud blond. 

The building Doesn’t burn down because of tommy being here. 

This spans over a year until tommy tells his parents and gets grounded. 

This parents help deal with everything going on. They with the effort from tommy they buy the property, Build a restaurant for the animatronics to both live like normal Humans to a degree and entertain kids. 

So everyone can change off and on the stage when they want, Eat food like a normal human thanks to afton who made them more Friendly looking and With somewhat internal Organs. 

No child killing. 

The restaurant was rather popular, there are area’s no kids are let in. These areas are the Kitchen, Employees room, The repair room and the Animatronic rest/Hang out room. 

The Freddy Fazbears games made by scott were something that all three Innit’s Spoke about and confirmed that he could make the games if they had 25 percent. 

The games blow up and so does the restaurants reveal about the trust and the fact all have had therapy. 

Not to mention the Animatronics have credit cards and get paid, they also wear clothes made for them. 

Anyways once tommy’s fans starts making him play FNAF, They learn that tommy was one of the people who’d helped to fix up the business and heal the souls. 

Lots of confusion and worry insures.


	10. Karl's Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl is sans.

Karl goes too far with his time Traveler powers that it strains his entire being. At some point he travels and can’t come back, He forgets who he is for a long time, during this time he falls into a cave that leads to the underground. He meets a half-Insane flower who tries to kill him and a goat lady who seems intent on keeping him here. He leaves the ruins at some point and makes his way into snowdin, Unfornatly for plot reasons, A blizzard was happening. 

He’s picked up by a bone-y hand. He’s taken care of and hidden by dr.gaster. Karl is lost in everything and starts to take an intreset in doctor gasters work. Gaster takes him to meet the king and shows him a cracked glowing Red, Purple and Green soul. He explains to asgore that Karl (who doesn’t even know his own name) that is soul has to much damage and that even if they tried to take it, it would shatter like a monster’s. 

At some point gaster gives him the name of sans. He takes papyrus as his younger brother, Gaster as his father. He still doesn’t remember his time on the surface or as karl. One day they notice karl’s hand is turning into bone, They take a look at karls soul. Its starting to Tilt on its side , but its still its normal coloring. They come to the concluison that Karl is turning into a monster, Which isn’t a lie enterily. 

The put the pieces together that he’ll turn into a monster and once his soul fully heals, he’ll turn into some sort of Monster-Human Hybrid. One day he turns full Monster, That’s the point he remembers who he was, He likes being called Karl, But he’s mostly known as sans. Even papyrus knows he only by sans, Only Asgore, Grillby and Gaster knew he was really karl. 

At some point the loops start up, And one day Frisk falls down and the Genocide loops start. Karl has hope that’s slowly dying out. The hope of seeing his home, The hope of seeing sapnap or Quackity, The hope of the loops ending, Of seeing gaster. 

One day, A familiar Blond haired Swear-Heavy, War-Broken Child falls down. No Tommy does not kill anyone. He seemed to know that Sans= Karl had no matter what people said and told him to called ‘sans’ he always stared at them strangly before responding with ‘’Why are You calling him that? He fuckin name is Karl Jacobs.” 

Once the barrier broke, it was only three months later before everyone settled into their own little town. It wasn’t that far from a place called Logshedshire, Which was a three hour boat travel from L’manburg. It didn’t help anyone from L’manburg called ‘Sans’ Karl. 

It was their that Karl explained his real name was Karl, That he’d gotten Badly hurt that led to him forgetting his own name. It gave some answers and when anyone asked why he didn’t tell them his real name, He bascially told them that he tried to, but they didn’t listen. 

Anyways Karl slowly goes back to normal, They learn karl had been missing for a week, But sans had existed for years. Karl is then forced to explain everything going on with Time travel and the week he went missing was the week he went back in time to far and ended up in the undergound. 

Papyrus learns about his Brothers two husbands. He goes overprotective over him.


	11. Tommy FlowerFell AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It got real fucking sad all of a sudden

Tommy starts growing flowers in his hair shortly after Eret’s betrayal. It’s hide able right now, but it slowly gets worse over time. After Tommy dies the flowers only Spread more over his body. Still hide able. 

But then Pogtopia happens, The election happens. The flowers are growing at a faster rate and it only hurts more he tries to pull them out. They are barley hide able at this point which is part of the reason their suspicious of him. Then the exile happens and the flowers are barley controllable. 

After dream blows up Logstedshire, Thats when things take a turn for the worse. Tommy begins throwing up red petals and blood. 

(By the way, The egg is a manifestation of Tommy Trauma and Negative emotions)

Dream had been occasionally hitting Tommy during this time, Kinda like a toy and a human at times. 

But with the explosion, Tommy changes his clothes.

Gone is the red and white shirt, the flowers over the the week Dream was gone grew over his face and he can no longer see.

The new clothes he bares is a red sweater with long black sweat pants and a a black jacket with fur around the hood. 

Dream comes back, He sees Tommy new clothes, Red flowers growing out of his hair, Covering his eyes, leaving his arms of his sweater and neck. He’s horrified, He didn’t know just how bad Tommy was, He didn’t know Tommy had flower potential.

So when he arrives, Tommy in a fit of desperation, Asks if it’s Tubbo. Dream with a heavy heart says he is and that his exiles lifted and he can come home. Knowing likely this was Tommy’s last week alive. 

So everyday, He walks with Tommy all throughout the Dream SMP. Making sure no one knows Tommy’s there. 

He later tells sam there’s no longer a use for the prison, But just to keep the diamonds. 

Everyday, Dream is pretending to be someone Different, Someone he wished to care for him.

The first day it’s tubbo, The second its Wilbur, The third its ranboo. the fourth it’s techno, The fifth it’s Philza, sixth day it’s Fundy, The seventh day, It’s himself, It’s dream.

It’s the day dream confesses it was just him along, That no one else came but him. Tommy just lets out a soft laugh and says he knew along. 

He tells Dream what started the flowers growth, Betrayal. Being betrayed by those you consider family. 

It’s the day dream sends out an alert, That everyone is come to the community house. He knew in the end, Tommy would die. No one would be able to save him. And in the last few days he’s helped to get Tommy’s affaires in order.

So everyone comes thinking it’s something bad. But it turns out so much worse, once everyone is there, Karl speaks, “Its time to say goodbye, Isn’t?”.

Dream can only nod his head, as Karl smiles sadly. Opening the door shows Tommy laying down in a bed, blood at the corner of his mouth, Two pure white wings with flowers of red in them twisting and grounding him. Flowers all over his body. 

They want answers, But Tommy simply asks for peace in his final Moments. For no conflicts, For peace. 

In the end, That’s all they could give the boy who they took so much from.

The will of Tommy is read, Everything revealed. That fact the dream in the last week of Tommy’s life spent time pretending to be people Tommy wished would care about him, All not to hurt him. It’s heartbreaking


End file.
